


Mother 3x Script

by shadowdx118



Category: Mother 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdx118/pseuds/shadowdx118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Heh, unoriginal title) Oh and SPOILERS!!! Do not read unless you know the ending of Mother 3 or you just don't care.</p><p>Welcome to the world of Mother 3x. This is very much like the world Lucas is in, but the ending here was just a bit different.<br/>Actually, in this world, Porky has taken absolute control over the world and the ending to the story was different.<br/>No, in this world, it ended very differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother 3x Script

**Author's Note:**

> This script is MINE. Do not steal it WHAT-SO-EVER!!!!!!!! If you even think about taking it. Trust me, I'll find you and make you go through absolute torture. I worked VERY hard on this and I ain't letting some jerk steal it.  
> Why am I so protective of it? It's the script to a video game I'm making. Or I have plans of making.
> 
> Also a HELL of a lot of the basis of this story line basically circles around "No Tears, No End", a Mother AU. (I don't own it.)

Narrator:

  *        Welcome to the world of Mother 3x. This is very much like the world Lucas is in, but the ending here was just a bit different.
  *        Actually, in this world, Porky has taken absolute control over the world and Claus never regained his senses.
  *        No, in this world, it’s very different.



[[New Pork City’s Chimera Training Facility:]]

  *        Though Porky has seized control over the world, it’s not his world that we will be focusing on.
  *        It’s the life of one particular human chimera.
  *        This boy, he’s a human chimera with a lot of determination, and plenty of jobs to keep him busy. He’s lieutenant, oh, what was his name?



[[Enter name: Rory, Dave, Jake, Luke, or Dean]]

  *        Oh yes, he is Lieutenant Rory of the Pigmask army.
  *        Now... Let’s begin looking at his daily life...



((Begin Battle Sequence with the Fierce Pork Trooper))

NPC:

  *        Okay, Rory, you remember how to battle, right?
  *        ...No?
  *        Oh dear, well, let’s review!
  *        First attack the enemy with your weapon. And you have to beat them before they beat you.
  *        Simple enough? Try attacking.



 

  *        Okay, be careful. You have to keep an eye on your health.
  *        Don’t let it drop to zero. If it does, then you lose. In RPG terms, you can call it a “Game Over”.



 

  *        Hey, you don’t always have to use your standard attack. Imagine a status bar and next to what would be the normal attack button, is a “Special” button. Here you can choose a “Special” move. Use a skill on your enemy!
  *        Good!



(Or if player tries regular attacks)

  *        What are you doing, doofus? Are you listening?



 

  *        Imagine that “Special” menu again, below your skill option is your PSI.
  *        PSI stands for Psionics.
  *        Use a PK attack, PK standing for psychokinetic.
  *        Good one!



(Or if player tries something else)

  *        Aren’t you paying attention?



 

  *        Be warned, Rory, using special skills aren’t free. They use up power points.
  *        Imagine a gauge below a health bar, that’s your power point bar.
  *        It slowly regenerates after some time, but if it hits zero, you can’t use your skills or PSI.



 

  *        Now, let’s put your skills to the test. Finish him!



[After the battle]

NPC:

  *        You’re improving.  Soon enough you’ll be strong enough to go out on missions.



Rory:

  *        (But I can... I know I can...)



[New NPC bursts in]

Messenger Pigmask:

  *        Lieutenant! Where is the Commander? I can’t find him! And I can’t delay with this Super-Duper-Very-Important Parcel!
  *        Do you know where he is, sir?



Rory:

o   Umm...

o   I don’t know...

Messenger:

  *        Oh dear, oh dear. Rory, can you do me a favor and deliver this Super-Duper-Very-Important Parcel to the Commander?



Rory:

o   Of course

  *        Messenger: Thank you!



o   Sorry, I’m busy.

  *        Messenger: Take it anyway.



Messenger:

  *        Whatever you do, do not shake it, flip it or let it get damaged! Thank you, sir!



[He darts out]

NPC:

  *        You should go. I’ll be here if you ever want to practice later today.
  *        I think the Commander would be in his room. The poor boy tires himself out easily, so he’s probably taking a nap or something.



[After that speech]

NPC:

  *        Oh, hello, Lieutenant. Did you get lost on your way to the Commander’s room?
  *        It’s the third door on the left.
  *        Did you come to train?



o   Yes, I did.

o   Nah, later.

  *        [Yes]: Let’s begin!
  *        [No]: Oh, okay. I’ll be here if you need me.



[At the Entrance to the Commander’s Room]

[Door]:

  *        It’s locked.



[Try 3 times]

[Door]: It’s locked. Try to pick the lock?

o   -Yes:

Rory:

  *        (Huh? What lock? It’s clearly an electronic lock, no key or anything.)
  *        (Only the Commander’s ID card will ever open it, or Missy’s.)
  *        (Whose idea was it to pick the lock anyway?)
  *        (Clearly, the Commander isn’t around, so I think I’ll find Missy.)
  *        (After all, Missy is the only one with a skeleton key to the whole building. I think I heard her say that she would be in the kitchen.)



[In the Kitchen]

Missy:

  *        Oh, hello, Rory. What brings you to the kitchen?



[Rory explained the situation to Missy]

Missy:

  *        So you need my access card?



Rory:

  *        (I just explained that...)



Missy:

  *        Okay.
  *        Wait! I’ve got an idea! If you can beat me in a fight, I’ll go unlock his room for you.
  *        How about it?



o   -Yeah, sure. Why not?:

  *   Missy: Let’s do this!



o   -No way!:

  *   Missy: Well, what was a bit rude, but whatever. I’ll be here if you need me.



[After declining]

Missy:

  *        So, how about that battle?



o   -Okay... Fine.

  *   Missy: Yeah!



o   -Nope! Nopenopenopenope!:

[After 2nd declining]

Missy: Sheesh, you scared?

o   -Maybe...

  *   Missy: Cute, but come on, let’s battle! I’m soooooo bored.



o   -No way!

  *   Missy: Well, you sure seem it.



Missy:

  *        Well, I’ll ask again, do you want to battle?



o   -Fine!:

  *   Missy: Well, it’s about time!



o   -Nope!:

  *   Missy: WELL T-O-O BAD!!!!



[Battle begins]

[If lost]

Missy:

  *        Wanna try again?



o   -Yep!

[Battle begins]

o   -N-nope!

  *   Missy: Oh... okay...



[If won]

Missy:

  *        Waaahaaa!!! Okay! Okay! I give! I’ll co-- oh dear, what a mess! I’ll meet you up there.



[Must go kill time with a battle test]

NPC:

  *        Hey, Rory. Wanna practice?



o   -Yes.

[Battle start]

o   -No.

NPC:

  *        Oh well...



[Go to Commander’s room]

Rory:

  *        (Where is she?)



[Missy walks in]

Missy:

  *        Sorry I took a while. I had to also deliver food to the King.
  *        I’ll get the door.



[Missy unlocked the door]

[Goes in]

Missy:

  *        Whaaa--? He’s not here! And what a mess!



Rory:

  *        (Mess? It’s practically spotless! I mean, sure, his clothes are kind of tossed around everywhere, but, it’s so much cleaner than my room!)



Missy:

  *        Maybe HE would know...



Rory:

  *        (“He”?)



[Missy turns to Rory]

Missy:

  *        I can tell by that look you don’t know who I mean. I mean the Captain.



Rory:

  *        (Awww man... not that guy... he’s just so annoying!)



Missy:

  *        Hey, he would know.



Rory:

  *        (Ack! Can she read my mind?)



Missy:

  *        Rory, you are really bad at poker faces.



Rory:

  *        (Phew, I was afraid that she was a telepath like the Commander.)



Missy:

  *        Let’s go, Lieutenant Open-Book.



[To Ness’s room]

[Door]: It’s locked

Missy:

  *        Allow me.



[Missy unlocked the door]

[Interact with Captain]

Captain:

  *        ZZZZZZZ



Missy:

  *        Um... Captain?



Captain:

  *        ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ



Missy:

  *        Captain?



Captain:

  *        ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ



Missy:

  *        Hmm, this will work.
  *        NESS!!! THE COMMANDER IS COMING!!!!



Ness:

  *        What!? Where?! You jerks! Go die in a hole or something!



[Battle]

[If lost, interaction repeats.]

[If won]

Ness:

  *        *grumble* Grrr... What do you want? *mutter* *grumble*Jerks*mumble*



Missy:

  *        Have you seen the Commander?



Ness:

  *        Did you check his room? He would be there, right?



Missy:

  *        Wrong. Rory did, he wasn’t there.



Ness:

  *        Then he’d probably be training. Why do you need him? The Commander’s such a stickler, and a bit of a butthead.



Missy:

  *        He maybe a stickler-- wait... a butthead? Really, Ness? Really?



Ness:

  *        Really.



Missy:

  *        Back to your question, Rory needs to find him.



Ness:

  *        Oh?  Say, Rory, buddy, pal.



Rory:

  *        (Yikes! He put his arm around me. Weirdo! Get off!)



Ness:

  *        Why not let me join, your little... “party”. It’s not a real party without me!



o   -No way!

o   -NOPE!

o   -HECK NO!

o   -No.

Ness:

  *        Don’t be such a stickler. Besides,  I’ll ask nicely, Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?



o   -Definitely not!

o   -Never.

Ness:

  *        Haha! You have no choice now!



[Cpt. Ness joined your party... Yay?]

[Finds Commander in training room]

[Interact with Commander]

Ness:

  *        Yo, Claus!



Commander:

  *        ...



[He’s ignoring you.]

Ness:

  *        Claus! Yo! Commander! Hey! Hey! Over here!



Missy:

  *        Claus! I know you can hear us! I know you know we’re trying to talk to you!



Ness:

  *        Claus-alinio del poopalo!



[Ness used PK Rockin]

[It had no visible effect on the Commander]

[Rory’s party now has the Commander’s attention.]

Claus:

  *        Of all the things I’ve said to you, what have I told you over a million times, Captain?!



Ness:

  *        Um...
  *        “Stop being such a pest”
  *        “Go away”
  *        “Go annoy someone else”
  *        “Your presence is not appreciated, at all”
  *        “Don’t you have something better to do”
  *        I know there are a lot with words I shouldn’t say...
  *        Oh and “You are never getting an arm cannon.”



Claus:

  *        No--



Ness:

  *        Wait! I know it!
  *        It’s “Ness, you are a complete moron”--



Claus:

  *        Shut up!
  *        I’ve told you a million times that you are never to pester me when I am training!
  *        And, you! Missy, you, of all people, should know this too!



Missy:

  *        But, sir--



Claus:

  *        No ‘buts’!



Ness:

  *        Rory needed to give you--



Claus:

  *        Enough! It seems the three of you need to learn a lesson.



Missy:

  *        Claus, wait!



[Battle begins]

[If lost]

[After next interaction]

Claus:

  *        Still haven’t learned?



o   -Yep! Totally schooled me.

  *   Claus: Good. (Nothing happens)



o   Nope!

  *   Claus: I never took you for the foolish type, Rory.
  *   Very well... consider this another lesson!



[If won]

Ness:

  *        Haha! Yeah! I won! Take that!



Rory:

  *        (Ugh... so full of himself... We helped, too!)



Claus:

  *        Am I really that weak? *grumble*more training*grumble*try harder*mutter*



Missy:

  *        Claus, I was trying to say that Rory has something for you.



Claus:

  *        Huh? Really? Why didn’t you say so?



Missy:

  *        *mutter*Because you were too busy indulging yourself in a fit of rage*mutter*



Claus:

  *        Well? Come on, Rory. Hand it over.



Rory:

  *        (Yeesh... mood swing, much?)



[Rory gave the Commander the Super-Duper-Very-Important Parcel]

[Claus opened the Parcel]

Claus:

  *        Yes! I’ve been waiting for this all day!



Missy:

  *        Whaaa--?



Ness:

  *        It’s... just food...



Rory:

  *        (What?! All that trouble? For his lunch?!)



Claus:

  *        Oh, shut up, Rory. It is a treat I ever find enough time to sit down and eat.



Rory:

  *        (Shoot! I forgot he’s a telepath!)



Claus:

  *        You are also not a difficult person to read. You might want to work on your poker face, Rory.



Rory:

  *        (Great... now he’s reading me like a book.)



Claus:

  *        Like I said, you are not a difficult one to read.



Rory:

  *        (Argh! If you’re reading my mind, cut it out!)



Claus:

  *        Okay, okay... Hmm... I wonder if there is anything else in here.



[Claus dug around the bottom of the parcel]

[Claus found one new transceiver.]

Claus:

  *        Oh cool! A new transceiver.



Missy:

  *        Isn’t that your third one this month?



Claus:

  *        N-no.



Ness:

  *        Actually, it’s his fifth.



Claus:

  *        Shut up!



PA:

  *        Would Li’l Miss Marshmallow, Captain Ness, Lieutenant Rory, and the Commander please report to the labs? We’re having a bit of an... issue.



Missy:

  *        The labs?



Ness:

  *        Let’s go!



[Claus grabs his stuff]

[In the lab area]

[Chaos has broken out as chimeras are running all about]

Missy:

  *        Whoa! What happened here?



Ness:

  *        Come on, we’ve got to help!



Missy:

  *        Ness, your hero is showing.



Ness:

  *        Shut up.



[Battle set up]

[Begin battle gauntlet]

  *        Battle 1: Cattlesnakes (3)
  *        Battle 2: Hippo Launchers (3)
  *        Battle 3: Rhinocerockets (3)
  *        Battle 4: Mecha Lion (3)
  *        Battle 5: Steel Mechorilla Version II
  *        Battle 6: Mecha Turtle (3)
  *        Battle 7: Ultimate Chimera (Must survive long enough to let Claus tame it)



 

[After 1]

Missy:

  *        This is odd. Why would the chimeras act up like this?



Ness:

  *        Not sure.



Claus:

  *        Heads up, here comes the next wave.



[After 2]

Ness:

  *        Say, Commander, I bet my claw beat your cannon!



Claus:

  *        Is that a challenge, Captain?



Ness:

  *        Yes, it is. And if I win, you have to call me Supreme Overlord of Awesome forever, and also I get a cannon too.



Claus:

  *        And if I win, you must shut up about the cannon, forever and do whatever I say without question for one year.



Ness:

  *        It’s on!



Missy:

  *        Oh, brother...



[After 3]

Missy:

  *        Sheesh, this is pretty annoying.



Ness:

  *        Think we can’t handle it?



Missy:

  *        No, it’s just annoying.



Rory:

  *        (Missy is right. This is getting a bit tiresome.)



Claus:

  *        No comment was needed from the peanut gallery.



Rory:

  *        (What? Peanut gallery? Really? What am I? A side character? And I’m allergic to peanuts...)



Claus:

  *        You are? Okay, how about the coconut gallery.



Ness:

  *        *snicker* Heh, coconut gallery*snicker*



Missy:

  *        Very mature, Ness.
  *        !
  *        Hey! Boys! Here come some more!



[After 4]

Ness:

  *        I *gasp* think *gasp* we’re *gasp* almost *gasp* done.



Claus:

  *        Tiring yourself out so soon, Captain? I’m just getting warmed up.



Ness:

  *        I. Hate. Your. Guts.



Claus:

  *        Hate you, too, dear.



Ness:

  *        You have an unfair advantage. You’re a freaking zombie.



Claus:

  *        I am not a zombie. I was simply reanimated.



Ness:

  *        Still technically a zombie.



Claus:

  *        I am not.



Ness:

  *        Are too!



Claus:

  *        I am not a zombie.



Ness:

  *        You totally are.



Claus:

  *        I am not.



Ness:

  *        You are too!



Missy:

  *        Hey, how about you two shut up because here’s the next wave!



[After 5]

Claus:

  *        Can any of you tell me what’s going on?



Pigmask:

  *        They just started acting up!



Ness:

  *        Why?



Pigmask:

  *        Don’t know. What? AHHH!!!!!



[Runs away]

Missy:

  *        Well, that was helpful.



Claus:

  *        I do not see how that advanced our knowledge of the situation any further.



Missy:

  *        Ugh... it was sarcasm, zombie.



Claus:

  *        Not you too!



Ness:

  *        See? Even Missy agrees!
  *        What about you, Rory?



o   -Well, they do have a point.

Claus:

  *        But... but...



Ness:

  *        Haha! Zombie!
  *        Merrrgh, brains.



Claus:

  *        Very mature. Let’s get on with the next battle.



[Next battle]

o   -You’re not a zombie!

Claus:

  *        Thank you.



Ness:

  *        I thought you were on our side, Rory!



Missy:

  *        Ness, shut up, here’s the next wave.



[After 6]         

Claus:

  *        Is that the last of them?



Ness:

  *        I hope so.
  *        So, Commander, how many did you get?



Claus:

  *        Eight.



Ness:

  *        Eight. Darn, we need a tie-breaker.



Missy:

  *        Um, boys? I think I found your tie-breaker.



[They turn around]

Ness:

  *        Oh... crap...



Claus:

  *        How did THAT get out?!



Ness:

  *        And I just HAD to open my mouth.



[During 7]

Claus:

  *        Be careful! Don’t get too close!



Ness:

  *        Do you think we haven’t noticed?



 

Missy:

  *        This isn’t working!



Ness:

  *        If only we could reach the button on its back...



 

Claus:

  *        Hey, can you cover me? I’m going to try to calm it down.



Missy:

  *        What?!



Ness:

  *        That’s suicidal!



Claus:

  *        I’ve got this.



 

Claus:

  *        Hey there, buddy. Remember me?
  *        Just let me...
  *        Ack! I need more time.



 

Claus:

  *        Hey, settle down, please.
  *        Let me help you...
  *        Please...



 

[After 7]

Missy:

  *        Wow! Nice job!



Ness:

  *        I thought we were dead meat...



Claus:

  *        But it’s odd that they would start acting up with no warning, and all at once...
  *        I will ask Dr. Andonuts to look into this issue.
  *        Rory, you’ve had a long day. Want to take the rest of the day off?



Rory:

  *        (Well, I am tired.)



Claus:

  *        Then go take the rest of the day off. Ness will cover for you.



Ness:

  *        What?! Why me?



Claus:

  *        You lost the bet. Get going, Supreme Overlord of Idiots.



Ness:

  *        Yeah, yeah. *grumble*



Missy:

  *        Hahaha.



 

[Go to your room]

Rory:

  *        (Well, that was a slightly more interesting day than normal. Whatever. I’m beat. I think I’m just going to lay down and...)
  *        Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz



[End]

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it has potential for being a longer game, but nah... I'm not that skilled.  
> Also Captain Ness is a character from the Mother AU: NTNE (No Tears, No End), and I did not, repeat DID NOT create him. He is a character of another person's genius.
> 
> This is based on a fanfic, I have no intentions of publishing, inspired by NTNE. I actually had an idea just to write out a mock video game script for the whole thing. But then came the fact I had to write everything, and I also have not gotten into the plot enough, although I do have a great idea, it's just too much to write. And I'm only one girl who wrote this in her free-time. I had a cool idea to make it so you could choose either the Pigmask Army or the Resistance (the guys against Porky) and play a different storyline. But in all seriousness, I can't even program a simple basic game, and even with the help of a good friend of mine, I'd be lucky to even pull this one off. I actually intended to hack Mother 3 like Earthbound's Halloween Hack, but I can't do anything of that sort. I'm not that good. ^^u
> 
> Anyway...  
> Rory, in fact, is my own creation. If you couldn't tell, he's also a PSI user/Psionic. I'll be posting stats and abilities and other informational chiz later. That goes for all four party members.
> 
> Also I might post the other stuff later. Like key item descriptions, weapon descriptions, PSI descriptions, and extra dialogue.  
> Another thing to note: No Levelling up in this game. It's only required battle so, nope, not happening. Also no extra items besides key items and weapons.
> 
> And bonus: Guess all the references!


End file.
